


I love you - JoSeb

by weirdandkindafunny



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I Love You, I want Lily to have a happy family and she wiLL, I've been dying to write these, M/M, PTSD, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, based on 'I love you' prompts, before TEW, before TEW 2, don't worry all villains will (probably) just be mentioned, idk from where, it isn't one of my stories with unnecessary angst, one shots, post TEW 2, small dabbles, technically it isn't canon that Joseph is married sO, you might hate me after some of these just syaing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdandkindafunny/pseuds/weirdandkindafunny
Summary: Different scenarios where Jospeh or Sebastian tell each other they love the otherAs a helloWith a hoarse voice, under the blanketsA screamOver a cup of teaOver a beer bottleOn a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hairAs a thank youWhen baking chocolate chip cookiesNot said to meWith a shuddering gaspFrom very far awayAs we huddle together, the storm raging outsideThrough a songBroken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leaveA taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lipsAs an apologyIn a letter





	1. As a Hello

**Author's Note:**

> After TEW 2

Sebastian is currently in one of his favorite places: sitting in Lily’s bed while reading a bedtime story to put her asleep. 

There’s a storm outside. Lily was never afraid of storms, but then STEM happened. She gets frightened by loud noises all the time. Sebastian’s heart breaks every time he accidentally drops something on the kitchen tile, hearing Lily’s gasp as she jumps. Lily doesn’t mind rain or the sound of it as it hits the roof, but Sebastian always worries it’ll be a thunderstorm. As a result, Sebastian reads her stories to put her asleep just in case. 

Lily tried to stay up but quickly fell asleep anyway. Sebastian lingers, looking down at her. Every time he sees her peaceful face, he remembers that Mobius took countless peaceful stares away he’ll never get back. Either way, he is so thankful to have his Lily back. 

Sebastian places a light kiss on Lily’s forehead before leaving the room and going to the living room. 

Any thought of Mobius makes Sebastian think of everything he lost. Lily, then Myra, then Joseph, and Myra again. If Sebastian knew he would get to see Lily again at least, he wouldn’t have drunk so much. The only reasons he stopped is the fact that he forgave himself and that he can’t be a good caregiver to Lily. Right now, Lily comes first. She would always come first for the rest of the time Sebastian lived. 

Of course, that’s what a father should do anyway. Sebastian didn’t feel completely guilty about the fire anymore, just guilty he couldn’t save her sooner, before the whole Father Theodore thing. 

Sitting down, Sebastian turned on the TV to distract himself. An adult cartoon show came on, probably the adult channel that came on after eight on the kid’s channel Lily was watching. Sebastian switched the channel, finding that kind of humor a little too crude. To his dismay, it was a religion show. Sebastian had a certain uneasiness about churches after Father Theodore, understandably. 

In fact, it seemed like almost every channel was either religious, zombie, photography or creepy old hospitals. Finally, he found a sports channel. It was hockey. Sebastian wasn’t a fan of hockey, but he didn’t mind it and it wasn’t like anything better was on. 

As stereotypical as it was, hockey reminded Sebastian of Joseph. While Sebastian wasn’t anywhere close to being a casual fan, Joseph was a huge fan. Sebastian often made fun of Joseph for it in a joking way. Joseph admitted it was stereotypical for a Canadian to like hockey, but Sebastian liked football as much as Joseph liked hockey. That usually ended the dispute with Sebastian shrugging and just accepting the retort. 

What Sebastian wouldn’t give to be able to make fun of Joseph again. What Sebastian wouldn’t give just to hear and speak to Joseph again. 

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door. Sebastian was thankful for the distraction but slightly peeved. Who was out in this weather? If it was a Mormon or some other religious "cult," Sebastian was going to punch them. He went to the door and opened it to see Joseph, soaking wet in the same clothes he had on at Beacon. They started at each other for a while, not sure what to say or do. Sebastian smiled as tears came to his eyes. He hugged the soaking man, not minding the wet. 

“Joseph…” Sebastian said, then let out a small sob. Joseph gladly returned the embrace. 

“Sebastian!” 

“I love you.” Joseph's heart fluttered. “I lost you and I never got to tell you how much I loved you being my partner and friend.”

“I love you too.” Things started to look up after that.


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre TEW

Long nights at the KCPD weren’t uncommon for Sebastian, especially with a case like this. It was nearly two in the morning and almost everyone had left. Only Joseph and Sebastian were left and even then Joseph was getting ready to leave. 

Joseph looked over at his partner. Sebastian was hunched over his desk, his coffee cold, papers scattered across his desk, and only the dim light of his computer and desktop lamp illuminated the room. The rest was cast into shadows. It made Joseph's heart ache. The two had been dating for a while now, but Sebastian still slipped into those nights where he would bury himself in work. Tonight was no exception. Especially since the anniversary of Lily’s death and the fire was coming up.

In one way, it was good. Sebastian drowning himself in his work was slightly better than drowning in alcohol. At least Joseph wouldn’t have to scrape Sebastian off some bar floor. Instead, Joseph had the ‘joy’ of pulling Sebastian away from his work. 

Joseph gathered his things and put the files away. He put on his jacket and walked to Sebastian’s door. Joseph sighed as he leaned on the door to Sebastian’s office. 

“Seb, we should leave. It’s late.” Joseph said. Sebastian just huffed.

“Not tired,” Sebastian grumbled. He flipped over the report he was reading. 

“I know. But you have to take care of yourself.” Joseph started walking closer, noticing the black bags under Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian just shook his head.

“I’m fine. You go home. Don’t wait for me.” Joseph crossed his arms, standing in front of Sebastian’s desk.

“I’d really rather not do this the hard way,” Joseph said. 

Sebastian’s fists clenched. He had a hard time letting people take care of him. Joseph wasn’t an exception- much to Joseph's frustration. In that way, they were a good couple. Both were too hard on themselves with work. 

“Then don’t. Leave.” Joseph felt a tightness in his chest. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Sebastian Castellanos. I said we are going home right now.” Sebastian looked up at him for the first time. Normally, Sebastian was kind of turned on when he saw Joseph's ‘hard-ass’ side. 

“Joseph Oda. I said no.” Joseph put his hands on the desk, leaning forward so he was face to face with Sebastian. Sebastian’s breath was a faint smell of old coffee and whiskey. Joseph's angry dementor dropped to a sad one. 

“Seb-“

“What?!” Sebastian growled. Normally, he wouldn’t bark in Joseph's face if they were this close, but alcohol does have a negative effect on one’s mind. Joseph quickly grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip out of it. It confirmed his suspicions. Sebastian quickly snatched it away. 

“Sebastian... It’s time to go home, baby.” Joseph rarely used pet names. A part of Sebastian knew Joseph was being extremely serious, the other part didn’t care. 

“Joseph I already said-“

“You’re drinking. I don’t even want you to drive yourself home. Please.” Sebastian gave one final angry look before sighing. 

“Fine!” He said, getting up and walking across the room to grab his coat. He slipped it on and turned on everything. 

Joseph reached for Sebastian’s hand, wrapping his hand around Sebastian’s. Sebastian looked at Joseph, giving Joseph a perfect reading on how Sebastian was feeling. Joseph gave it a squeeze as they left the office. 

The drive back was quiet. Joseph didn’t let go of Sebastian’s hand as he drove. The air in the car was slightly tense, but not awkward. It was more depressing. 

“Do you want me to stay over?” Joseph asked as they pulled up to Sebastian’s house. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yes, please,” Sebastian said softly. The two got ready for bed in silence. Joseph understood. He wouldn't dream of pressuring Sebastian to talk right now. 

The next morning, Sebastian woke up with a pounding headache and tangled in bed with Joseph. He hazily remembered Joesph telling him it was time to go home. While Sebastian struggled to put the pieces together, Joseph woke up.

“How’d you sleep?” Joseph asked. 

“Alright. Thanks for bringing me home,” Sebastian said, his voice hoarse with sleep. Joseph shrugged.

“It’s basically my job to make sure you're healthy at this point.” Sebastian gave Joseph a kiss.

“I love you.”


	3. A scream

Sebastian and Joseph ran as an unimaginable horror screeched behind them. Its own running shook the ground, making it hard to run without stumbling. Sebastian looked for any cover from the beast. The two couldn’t run forever and Sebastian didn’t want to find how much stamina the beast had. 

Spotting a small safe house, Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hand and tugged him towards it. 

“Quickly!” Sebastian yelled over the sound of the monster. Joseph nodded and they ran for it. Thankfully, they made it, but just barely. 

The two slumped against a wall, still holding each other’s hands. Joseph’s side burned from all the running. It seemed like all they did was run now. They never had any ammo to offer a quick -and helpful- escape. These monsters seemed to inhale the bullets like they were Cheerios. 

“Are you ok, health-wise?” Sebastian asked as he reached for a syringe. Joseph shook his head. Sebastian shrugged and plunged it into his arm, wincing slightly. He wasn't sure if he would get used to that. He was sure by the end of this, his arm would look like a junkie’s. 

Joseph’s mind wandered. His head started to light pound as soon as they were safe. The two hadn't talked about Joseph’s ‘haunted’ side yet. Sebastian dismissed it. He kept saying to Joseph that it wasn't a big deal. Joseph would get better. Better time then never, Joseph thought.

“Seb…?”

“Hm?”

“We need to talk about it.” Sebastian shook his head.

‘We don't need to talk about anything.” Sebastian scoffed.

“Sebastian, please… Look at me.” Sebastian huffed. Joseph gently gripped Sebastian’s chin and made him look at Joseph. Sebastian was too tired to fight. The sadness and tiredness were evident in Joseph’s eyes.

“If I turn-“

“You won’t.”

“Seb.” Joseph’s face pinched. “I might, I might not. It doesn't matter. If it doesn't happen, it doesn’t. However, I’d rather talk about now and be prepared then not talk about it and be lost.”

“Fine.” Joseph relaxed.

“If I turn and I try to hurt someone, please don't hesitate to stop me by any means necessary. Shoot me, punch me, I don't care. I don't want to hurt when I’m supposed to protect. Think of me as another villain.” Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it. He shut his eyes and counted to ten.

“Joseph, I… I don’t know if I can do that to you. You aren't some villain. I... You’re my partner in justice.” Sebastian tried feebly for a joke to cover up his hesitation.

“Castellanos.” Sebastian sighed. “Remember when you said you wanted to punch me when I finished off the last pot of coffee before you got to work? Just use that anger against me there.”

“I don’t think I could hurt you. But if you need me to, I’ll do it. This isn't the place to fight.” Joseph smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Sebastian let go of his hand and coughed to cover up the awkward tension. 

“Better see if it’s gone,” He said. Joseph nodded. Sebastian got up and looked out the window. The creature wasn't in sight. 

“I don’t see it… Let’s be cautious anyway.” Sebastian said. Joseph nodded. The two left the house, communicating through hand signals if they needed to talk. 

The area seemed clear, oddly. They would be relaxed if they hadn't been chased nonstop by monsters, each more worse then the last. If anything, they were more on edge. The slightest sounds sent them into combat mode. 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The sound cracked under them and shifted to a ninety-degree angle. The two desperately reached for a handhold. Sebastian found one, then grabbed Joseph before he fell into the abyss. Joseph looked up at Sebastian in fear as Sebastian held onto Joseph by his arm.

“Sebastian! Please don't let go.” Joseph whimpered. Sebastian gripped Joseph harder.

“I don’t plan to!” Sebastian said. The ground started to shake again. 

“Sebastian, whatever happens, I have to tell you something. Just in case!” Joseph yelled over the sound of the earth shifting. 

“What!” Sebastian yelled back. Joseph opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a large rock hit Sebastian’s hand that was holding to Joseph’s hand. Sebastian couldn't help but let go, quickly reaching for Joseph as soon as he let go.

“I love you!” Joseph screamed as he fell. 

Sebastian sat up in bed in a cold sweat and tears running down his face. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. 

“I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	4. Over a cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before TEW

Joseph practically stumbled into his desk chair, before launching into a coughing fit. He shook his head and turned on his laptop. Joseph was fine. At least, his definition of the word. 

You see, sick days don’t exist for Joseph Oda. He was shivering, but also sweating at the same time, but no big deal. He felt like he would probably pass out, but it was Friday. The work week just caught up to him. Simple. Even if Kidman sent him a look with every sneeze that said, ‘I’m going to kill you if you get me sick.’

Sebastian walked into work, feeling slightly hungover. At this point, he was used to it. A few cups of shitty office coffee usually did the trick. If Sebastian thought he looked and felt like shit, then Joseph looked dead. As soon as Sebastian walked past Joseph’s desk, Joseph let out a sneeze that almost knocked him over. Sebastian cringed. 

Joseph got a tissue and blew into it, giving Sebastian a moment to take in Joseph’s appearance. Joseph was normally pale, but today he looked as white as a polished white quartz, with the sweat to make him shine. The only color on Joseph’s face was the tell-tale sign of a runny nose. With how pale Joseph was right now, his nose stuck out like he was Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 

“Geez, Jo. I don’t think you should be in today.” Sebastian said. Joseph shook his head and waved Sebastian away, as he threw the tissue into the trash.

“ ‘s fine.” He mumbled to Sebastian, sounding extremely congested. He narrowed his eyes at Joseph. If Joseph didn’t want to head home, then there was nothing Sebastian could do. Joseph was just as stubborn, if not more, then Sebastian.

“You better hope that we don’t have to move from our desks,” Sebastian said. Joseph shoed him away and went back to his laptop.

Unfortunately for Joseph, they got called in on a scene. He felt like he was going to faint at any given second. With Joseph’s luck, he would faint on the corpse. Everyone in the KCPD would never let him live it down, especially Sebastian. Joseph’s head hurt at the thought. Or maybe it was the illness. 

Either way, by the time Joseph got there, he definitely felt like he was going to vomit, and not because of the massacre he was looking at. Even that would be embarrassing! Joseph was the last detective hired before Kidman and he just knew that if he threw up, he would be called ‘Rookie’ again until another detective would be hired.

Joseph toughened up and did his job to the best of his ability, but he noticed that not a lot of people stayed near Joseph. He didn’t realize his coughing fits were /that/ bad. It was enough for the Chief to notice and order Sebastian to make sure Joseph got back home though. 

Joseph stubbornly disagreed, but the Chief said that Connelly would be at the doors and wouldn’t let Joseph back in the offices if he didn’t go home. 

So, Joseph sat with his arms crossed as Sebastian drove him home. Joseph decided to look at the floor because looking out the window made him dizzy and made the feeling of vomit rise in his throat. He stayed completely quiet, which is unusual. He usually said something or other during a ride, at least once. Even though it could just be the illness, Sebastian felt like it wasn’t.

Still, Sebastian didn't press. If Joseph needed room, Sebastian knew a lot about needing space. So, he kept silent all the way to Joseph’s apartment, even having to make sure Joseph didn't fall over at times.

“You don't have to stay, Seb. I think I can handle it from here.” Joseph said when they arrived at his apartment. Sebastian shook his head. 

“You look even paler just from walking up the stairs. Let me make sure you don't pass out until you get to bed.” Sebastian said. Joseph sighed and shrugged. He didn't want the help, he would seem weak. Still, he was grateful.

After making sure Joseph was in bed, Sebastian stayed a bit longer. He got Joseph some medicine and struggled slightly to make some tea (Sebastian was always, and will always be a coffee drinker. Myra was too, so he wasn't sure if he made it right or not).

“Thanks,” Joseph said when he was presented with the medicine and tea. 

“It’s no problem. And don't come into work looking like death again or I will take you straight home.” Sebastian said. Joseph smiled.

“I’ll try, Mom.” 

“Love you too.”


	5. Hey uhhhh

Listen, I'll post another chapter soon BUT serious things are happening with net neutrality and if we lose it, I know that my AO3 will be gone. I don't really have the money to pay every month so I can upload stories. Most of your favorite authors probably can't either/can't justify the cost to their parents. Please, please, please if you enjoy getting to go on AO3 for free, go to https://www.battleforthenet.com to find out how you can make sure the internet is free for everyone. I love to make stories for you guys but without AO3, treebros, amyiplier, joseb, and anything I write in the future will NEVER HAPPEN! It's not too late. We can change this if we keep working towards it.

That's all. Even if you can't vote, MAKE YOUR VOICE LOUD! I love you all, and I hope we can still be here after June 11th.


End file.
